Chicken production and processing for meat is a large and growing U.S. industry. Profit for processors, however, is not more than a few cents per pound of dressed chicken. The intense competition often leads to hazardous cost cutting that is contrary to good processing practices as prescribed by government oversight agencies such as the Food and Drug Administration, the U.S. Department of Agriculture and the Food Safety Inspection Service.
Salmonella, E. coli, and campylobacter have been clearly identified by many studies made by these government agencies, and by meat processors, as species of pathogenic bacteria that have often been found in chicken meat and have been the cause of food poisoning outbreaks that have affected large numbers of the population, often with many fatalities.
For example, a very significant finding by the Center for Disease Control and Prevention, Atlanta, Ga. reports that "illness caused by chickens rose threefold between 1988 and 1992." And as reported in the Feb. 8, 1998 issue of Consumer Reports, "salmonella and campylobacter cause 1.1 to 7 million food-borne infections and 2000 deaths per year." Further, as reported in The New York Times of Jan. 5, 1998:
"The [current poultry pathogen hunt carried out by the U.S.D.A.] comes at a time when poultry risks are gaining much media attention. The New York Times and television's Cable News Network in October reported that `Campylobacter . . . infects from 70% to 90% of all U.S. chickens. The reports state that the bacteria causes 2 million to 8 million people annually to become ill, and is responsible for 200 to 800 deaths each year." PA1 salmonella enterides and related species; PA1 escheritia coli 0157/H7 and related pathogenic coliform bacteria species; and PA1 campylobacter jejuni and related pathogenic species. PA1 the enhancement of the growth of naturally occurring lactobacilli which are beneficial bacteria essential for the digestion of food; PA1 the absence of any deleterious odor or taste in the meat upon preparation and cooking it for eating; and PA1 the absence of any alteration of the natural texture of the meat which would make it less attractive for eating.
An important discovery--the use of sodium diacetate in retarding, inhibiting and preventing the growth and development of microorganisms in foodstuffs--was patented over 50 years ago in U.S. Pat. No. 2,417,806, issued Mar. 25, 1947. However, in every case of external application of the sodium diacetate, the specification of that patent called for the use of an adhesive base, a potentially adhesive base, a colloidal or gelatinous adhesive material, an adhesive suspending medium, a gum, gelatin, a solidifying agent or the like for adhering the sodium diacetate to the meat being treated.
In 1990 a PCT application (that had been filed in Australia with Clarence J. Moye designated as the inventor and the applicant in the United States) was published under International Publication No. WO 90/3118, seeking a patent on the use of sodium diacetate sprayed or dusted--in the form of solid particles--onto the substantially dry surfaces of a meat product.